Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a terminal, and more particularly, to a terminal for performing a multitasking more efficiently.
Discussion of the Related Art
A simple task is performed on a mobile device, but more complicated tasks such as multitasking are performed using a desktop or laptop environment. Further, a task with a high complexity and difficulty may interact with a task B or C.
However, it is not easy and simple to appropriately dispose windows for a plurality of applications on one screen. In general, the size of a window is adjusted and its position is moved with an input device such as a mouse and then, a window corresponding to another application is required to be disposed to fit the remaining area. Due to this inconvenience, with a keyboard input such as an alt+Tab input, a program is switched and a necessary task is performed and a process for returning to a previous program is performed with the alt+Tab input.
However, such full screen switching is inconvenient in a simultaneous task instead of an alternative task. Further, if there are several simultaneous tasks, the complexity is increased drastically. Additionally, if a screen mirroring task for displaying the screen of a mobile terminal such as a smartphone is performed, the screen of the mobile terminal is shared only and screen switching and data transmission/reception between connected devices is not performed intuitively.
Additionally, if a digital TV terminal with high resolution displays various contents or applications on one screen at the same time, since the resolution supported by each content or application displayed simultaneously is not the same, some screens for a plurality of contents or applications displayed on one screen may not be easily identified by a user.